Wisely Kamelot
Wisely Kamelot'D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 165(ワイズリー・ キャメロット,''Waizuri kyamerotto) is the 5th disciple of the Noah Family, representing Noah's "Wisdom"(智 , akira). He is the current incarnation of '''"Demon Eye" Wisely (魔眼ワイズリー, Magan Waizurī). The original name of the current human host is unknown. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist of the Artificial Exorcists Arc. Appearance Wisely appears as a teenager of slightly below average height for his age. When not in his Noah form, Wisely's hair is brown and somewhat curly and wavy, his skin appears lighter than in his Noah form. However in his Noah form, he is known for his snow white hair and five eyes: his two normal ones and three extra, the extra eyes running in a line along his forehead and forming from his stigmata. The rest are hidden by the extra long scarf that he wears over the top of his forehead.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 112He has the typical amber eyes of the Noah but unlike the others He and Road have an extra iris inside the normal one. He was also drawn with black nails in his Noah form. His civilian clothes consist of a green double breasted jacket with eight brown buttons and black cuffs over a white shirt, as well as navy trousers and brown leather shoes. These clothes are rather cozy. At his introduction he magically received the white Noah outfit letting appear his slightly muscular and flat belly Chapter 187with six abdominal muscles Chapter 219, page 3. The uniform is completed with a black noose that goes from under his bellybutton to his middle abs making the tour of his lap belt. It is terminated with an oval with a white circle in the middle. Personality Wisely, like all Noah, has an instinctual hatred of all Innocence and Exorcists. He seems to be quite unmerciful to regular humans as he even stated it to Zu-Mei Chan. Wisely has no qualms about killing multiple people and has been noted to be a bit sadistic,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 49 However, Wisely appears to have the heads in the cloud (which is quite ironic considering his power) not paying attention to certain things and having often a surprised look. He has also been shown to be a bit aloof and lazy, displaying a lack of desire to be part of the battlefield and simply responding when Sheril calls out for his help that he's "not a fighter".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 27 Wisely seems to almost be constantly reading the minds of others, frequently holding one-sided conversations with them after reading whatever their train of thought was at the moment, and while he claims to "respect the privacy" of his fellow Noah and doesn't read their minds, Tyki has made it very clear that he is a liar and he will just read the minds of mostly everyone.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 110 In Omakes, Wisely has displayed a somewhat narcissistic side, considering himself "beautiful" and enjoying being the center of attention.Wisely is a bit childish, and enjoys acting and being treated like a child sleeping in the bed of the earl and imaging himself and Road as the younger siblings of Allen. Wisely deeply cares for his family and particularly his younger sister Road. Volume 24, talk corner He also has a soft gentle side (for fellow Noah anyways) shown when he hugged the Earl to comfort him of his meeting with Nea. Volume 26, Chapter 223 Wisely Kamelot has memory of all the past lives of Wisely (the Noah inside him). This information make him wiser and more knowledgeable that he should be at his age. However he doesn't seem to loose his own identity and to be swallowed by the memory as exemplified by his memory trying to take over Chapter 219 while Wisely tries to resist to remain himself as well as their difference of opinion regarding Nea (the Memory has a deep hatred for him while the human seems to share his sister's point of view). His loyalty to the Earl prevails over his conflicted opinion of Nea. Personal Statistics References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:British Characters